Vacillitation
by ThrottaKaze
Summary: Lightning wasn't one to egg on cheating, exactly. But as of late, she can't be entirely sure just who's encouraging who anymore. Vanille/Lightning/Fang.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey kids. Guess who really got into this pairing (does that count if it's three of them? Ahahaha)? THAT'S RIGHT BABY, ME. Well, uh, following the hilarious introduction of the 'Neopolitan' concept - if you do not know what this is LOOK IT THE FUCK UP or think about it for a sec, Lightning, Vanille, Fang... ice cream... yeah?

No angst whatsoever, I hope you all enjoy. I'm a terrible, terrible writer for updating so little I know, enjoy what's there my darlings. As always, tell me what you think, it's always appreciated.

Also, just incase anyone has a shitfit about this, it's also posted under the lj community _oerbas_ under the username 'pillowanchor'. Again, enjoy!

* * *

Vacillation

Lightning groaned softly and brushed her hair out of her eyes. It needed a cut, she thought, having delayed the prospect of simply going ballistic with a pair of scissors months ago when Serah almost had at her with said pair of scissors after discovering her in the bathroom of their apartment snipping merrily away. Thankfully her hair was naturally quite fine, and her small session of going chop happy hadn't marred its style too terribly. Since then she felt it had grown out an alarming amount however, sprouting about her scalp in abundance. She would cut it, but Serah would go mad. Serah was…

Serah wasn't really around anymore – _right now_ - was she? Maybe she should just cut it…

Her eyes flicked up to the ever-present strand covering her face and she blew it gently so it flipped upwards, before settling back down again.

Serah would actually annihilate her.

She looked at her gunblade, glinting handsomely in the evening sun, propped faithfully next to her. Yeah, she would.

Lightning debated things for a while, eventually deciding against it.

"Light?"

The woman in question glanced to the side, spotting Vanille easily. "Yeah." She responded quietly, looking coolly at the Pulse born girl. "What is it?" Receiving no instant reply, she continued, "Something happen?"

Vanille worried her bottom lip, maintaining eye contact, before smiling, her lip popping out from beneath her – very white – teeth as she did so. Lightning's eyes narrowed just barely, a delicate brow rising unnoticeably.

Her companion rocked on the balls of her feet, still smiling, still looking ever so imploringly into her eyes with her own shockingly bright ones. The wind picked up, tickling the hairs framing the girl's pretty face but making her shiver. She rubbed her arms as if to warm up, but didn't look away. The older woman couldn't help the passing thought that Vanille looked pretty, though in saying that it was not as if she were blind to exactly what appeared to be aesthetically pleasing.

Lightning didn't realise the effect the breeze had on her as well; her hair swayed, a strand gliding easily over her lips, her fringe hiding and revealing her eyes all at once. Vanille stared, still. Additionally to not catching on to her own utter sexiness, she didn't realise that she had removed the (arguably thin) outer coat she always wore, having draped it over the girl's body. The girl in question giggled; Lightning was so kind sometimes, and she didn't even see it.

"…What?" Lightning finally managed, at last getting a little creeped out by the fact that Vanille must have not blinked for about five minutes.

"How do I put this…?" Vanille paused, seeming to be deliberating her next words as though they hanged on something deeply important. She held the coat tighter against her, breathing into it; breathing her in. She blushed a little, praying her companion wouldn't notice. Turns out she had nothing to worry about, as said companion was staring blankly at her, impervious to the cold and her discomfort.

"…Yes?"

"You are…"

Lightning refrained from yelling something like 'FANTASTIC' and instead maintained a very neutral expression.

Vanille fidgeted a little, before quickly coming up to press an impossibly soft kiss to Lightning's cheek. The latter was taller, and she had to step onto her tip-toes.

Lightning blinked at her and it could have been audible for how well she emoted it.

After a moment or maybe several, Lightning spoke in her usual gentle, husky tone, "Oh."

Vanille looked away. "Yeah…"

Lightning frowned ever so slightly, pouting a little without realising, and reached out to gently brush her fingers across Vanille's cheek, tilting it up to face her. Vanille was too busy taking in the gravity of how it felt to have such a strong, kind person touch her so tenderly – apart from Fang – to say anything.

Slowly, surely, the other woman closed the distance, pressing wonderfully soft lips onto her own. The kiss was simple, and yet Vanille's body thrummed with pleasure and want of the woman. Said woman pulled away, not before flicking her tongue quickly over her lips. She tried to chase, but Lightning put a finger to her lips.

"I don't get it." Lightning said simply.

Vanille may have had it in her to beat the woman senseless, if not for a (very) rare and slow smile spreading across Lightning's face. The expression was sure, confident, eyes soft and warm. She kissed her again.

* * *

"Hey, Light."

_Oh here we go._

"Vanille said something about you earlier."

Lightning blinked, not caring one way or the other what anyone said about her, and turned impossibly slowly towards Fang, inch by inch. The latter was a little creeped out by the action but didn't show it exactly.

The way Fang had said 'something' made Lightning wonder. It was not often Fang decided to approach her with casual conversation, despite the woman seeming to take complete delight in ambushing her hapless self with a barrage of seemingly useless questions, designed of course to either get a rise or fluster her in some way or another.

Then there were those times when it would be just the two of them scouting an area of Gran Pulse. Sticking close together, brushing bodily up against each other through the tall grass. Lightning never said anything, but sometimes the touches to get past one another appeared to be a little unnecessary. Inappropriate, would be the word to immediately spring to mind, had she not been enjoying the gentle little pats and subtle caresses to a somewhat unhealthy extent.

And _then_… there were those times when they'd have to camp out for the evening. Fang would declare passage either back to base camp or onwards too perilous for one reason or another, often relating to poor lighting and the savage, unpredictable weather conditions ever present on Gran Pulse. Lightning would subsequently radio in to the others, reassuring them of their safety and reminding them dutifully of what they could and could not eat (this was more for Snow's benefit).

She would then wordlessly pass her communications device to Fang, who would take it and talk to Vanille for approximately half an hour. Her conversation with the energetic, pretty girl would employ a particular schema. At first she would greet with something fairly generic and possibly charming in nature – i.e. 'Hey trouble, how ya doin'?' – before the pair of them would babble enthusiastically about some fantastic kill or another – 'a behemoth? Score!' – with assorted talk in varying intonations from that point onward. Towards the final five minutes of the conversation (at which point they begin to say goodbye) cue a lasting session of 'hang up', 'no, _you_ hang up' responses.

Absolutely finally though, after all the jokes and events were put aside, Fang would say, with utmost certainty and heartfelt sincerity: 'I love you'.

'I love you too' could come about as well, depending on whether the girl on the other side had initiated the particular exchange or not.

Regardless of subject manner and how it would adhere itself to a particular pattern – but vary in tone and voice – that particular segment of the lasting conversation would always sound as wonderfully powerful as the last, as though those three – or indeed, four – words would never tire.

Lightning actually appreciated that.

Contrary to the stony, unfeeling persona she appeared to delight in presenting to the general populace, she had herself an underlying sense of vulnerability. She cared. She cared so deeply and loyally, being in possession of an unremitting devotion towards those she felt strongly towards – Serah being a prime example. Although really, this care did not extend so much (at all…) to those she did not deem worthy of it.

So when Vanille had kissed her seemingly out of the blue, while she had responded in kind at the time, after the initial pleasure had burned off and the gravity of Vanille's – and her own – actions had sunk in, she had felt guilty.

Incredibly, bone-crushingly guilty.

She and Vanille kissed longer after the first few meetings of lips, and the tenderness of the affectionate exchange had to have clouded over Lightning's perception of right and wrong, fogging over her moral compass.

That _had_ to have been it.

But later on after all was seemingly said and done, Vanille merely smiled, kissed her one final, lingering, achingly sweet time, and pranced off, giggling and blushing all the while. She'd missed what would've been quite a hilarious dumbstruck expression on Lightning's face.

Lightning mulled over the events of the morning in her head and took small pains to avoid being in direct contact with either Fang or Vanille, having sensed the two were in a relationship without them even vaguely needing to verbalise it formally.

She… really liked Vanille, actually. So the kiss was welcome. But Vanille was very much with Fang and Fang was very much with Vanille, and elbowing her way in between the two of them – even if it was less of a shove and more of a gentle coax in by one of the aforementioned parties – was out of the question.

But…

Lightning paused in her musings to look coolly at Fang, realising that she hadn't actually responded to the woman's statement yet.

The thing that was even more disturbing was that she really liked Fang too, in fact.

That realisation on its own was enough to topple her the first time she stumbled – quite literally, it seemed back then – upon it. She'd even been hunting with the woman at the time, about to sink the steel of her blade deep into the neck of a King Behemoth when comprehension smacked her right in between the eyes with all the tenderness of a runaway dump truck. Stumbling, she all but impaled herself on the end of her gunblade, and Fang was actually torn for a moment between killing the poor creature – not Lightning – or laughing/smacking the woman. Fortunately for the pair she had eventually decided to lop the thing's head off – not Lightning – before acknowledging what would have been her other option by presenting Lightning with a particularly incredulous look.

Incidentally, Lightning's initial reaction to liking Vanille actually came about just before it was made abundantly clear that she was in a relationship of some description. That on its own, despite the possibility of Vanille being single was fairly traumatic in and of itself, especially seeing as how the girl derived much joy from clinging onto her and attempting to harass her in some way or another randomly.

However, she'd been far too distracted with the looming threat of becoming a Cie'th, and was in the frame of mind to dismiss such notions with moderate ease.

But then came the realisation with Fang, which did not help in calming Lightning's already very addled brain, although to her credit she did not get remotely jealous, which would be surprising for any other person in her position. She even handled the whole thing quite well, not showing any outward feelings of affection or even reacting so much to either female's presence.

But then came this morning.

Which brings her to the here and now.

Lightning sighed, deciding at last she may as well face the music. "Did she?" She asked, affecting a fairly bored tone as usual, her husky voice somehow making the menial question sound terribly important.

"Yes, actually." Fang replied, putting together a foundation of large, thick sticks as the basis for a fire. She was grinning in that sexy, irritating little way of hers, but there was a gleam in her eye this time, reflected by the moonlight, as though she had a secret.

Fang placed several wads of dry grass in the small, currently open structure she'd made, before reaching over to a pile of thinner sticks to start layering on top. Lightning helped, adjusting the arrangement to make for a more lucrative flame once they'd lit the wood. Fang smiled companionably to show her thanks, and their hands touched, fingertips grazing briefly.

After several moments they'd finished getting an ideal formation consisting of wood and straw, and Lightning cast a low-level fire spell to provide light and warmth. They sat at opposite sides of the fire on makeshift rolled out mats they'd made from ripping out the patterned upholstery of a worn out airship.

Lightning stared at the bright, magic born flame, distracting herself from the clusterfuck she was sure to happen imminently.

As though reading her mind, Fang abruptly chuckled. Lightning lifted her head up, strawberry blonde strands shifting airily across her face and over her eyes. Their gazes met, and Lightning found that while she liked the both of them, they had their own way of affecting her. Vanille made her feel more confident, assured, and it was as though the two of them fit together, sharing in warmth produced only by two people being together. Fang on the other hand rubbed her the wrong way a lot of the time, being somewhat prideful at times and downright stubborn, but in these ways they were actually eerily similar. Lightning and Vanille complimented each other in a way that was similar but very much different to how the redhead complimented Fang, but how Lightning and Fang fit was completely different.

She would say that Fang intimidated her, but that wouldn't be accurate. She was not intimidated; she respected the woman and her skills, very much so. Fang just had a way of saying what you didn't want to hear but needed to, a way of crawling under your skin and then deciding to roll about under it just because she _knew_ it would irritate you.

But then Fang and Vanille would be really similar, both offering a hand to steady her should the cliffs they traverse give trouble, asking if she was okay, offering alternative, more entertaining methods with dealing with life than the simple systematic approach that she was fond of.

Fang regarded her, gaze piercing and strong in the hot, golden light given off by the fire. "You gonna stay over there the whole night, Light?"

At this point Lightning would have had no qualms about saying something to the effect of 'well, duh' as they would usually stay on opposite sides of the makeshift camp so that keeping an eye out for creatures would be easier. But this time, there was a hint of something else in how Fang looked at her. Like she was good enough to eat, but – and if this could even be conveyed in a gaze – good enough to take out to a nice place to eat all at once.

For that reason, Lightning made movements to suggest she was about to roll up her mat. Fang shook her head, gesturing with a hand that she ought to just bring the furs they use as blankets, not the mat. Lightning complied wordlessly.

She sat on the opposite side of Fang's resting place, the fur blanket curled at her feet. Fang tutted at where she chose to sit in relation to her, but didn't say anything.

The fire crackled in the silence, and insects chirped as trees rustled with a warm breeze that was ubiquitous to Gran Pulse.

"Vanille said, Lightning." Fang was looking at her, in fact she'd been looking in her direction for almost the entire time they'd set up camp, even when talking to Vanille. "She said."

Lightning would've replied with 'she said what?' but knew that wasn't what Fang was getting at. She blinked gently, throwing a bit of yellowed grass into the campfire.

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

Lightning was reminded of an earlier exchange. _Déjà vu_, she thought ruefully.

Sensing a predictable plummet in the conversation, Fang sighed, though it didn't sound particularly down-trodden, just expectant in a way, and closed the distance between them. Lightning didn't so much as flinch when the Pulse-born woman sidled up next to her and draped an easy arm across her shoulders. Lightning even leaned into her, allowing herself a small moment to appreciate her warmth.

And then, just like that, Fang used her hand that was around her to gently tilt her head, and she kissed her. Lightning caught the woman's expression just before their lips met, and it wasn't mocking or amused – she was sure of herself, passionate and with a measure of tenderness.

They pulled away a little, lips separating with a soft smacking sound, before coming together again, tongues gently parting glistening lips, exploring one another. They kissed languidly, without a care in the world, and yet the slow, unrelenting sureness of it served to stoke a fire in Lightning's belly, not unlike the flame they'd built earlier. Fang brought her other hand up to tenderly cup Lightning's face, and in turn Lightning moved her own hand to gently eclipse the one over her cheek.

Slowly, Fang leaned down, and Lightning followed the motion, allowing herself to become pliant to her moving hands and lips and gently nipping teeth, resting on her back against the fur blanket. Fang made a move to straddle her and she welcomed it, wrapping her arms around the strong body above her and not breaking the kiss that had started to grow in heat and momentum.

Fang was strong, muscular even, but not in an obvious way. Her strength did not rob her of her femininity, and her muscles moved, iron-like in their power beneath impossibly smooth skin with all the grace and ease of a panther. Lightning was similar to her in some ways with regard to body shape; however she was much more compact, built for speed and agility – a runner or a swimmer's body. A cheetah.

Fang nipped and pulled at Lightning's bottom lip and the strawberry blonde moaned without being able to help it. Fang chuckled, but it was swallowed by Lightning slanting her mouth over her own, arching into her, wrapping her long, lithe legs around her hips and then rolling them over so she was on top. Lightning grasped her by the wrists, and although Fang was stronger she found herself overwhelmed by the sensations given unto her. She would later reflect that she could not be blamed; many would have a similar reaction to being flipped and pinned whilst making out with Sergeant Lightning Farron.

After the minutes eventually rolled into hours and articles of clothing had fallen, they fell still. All things considered they were still decent: Lightning still possessed a pair of underwear on her person but aside from that was entirely nude, and Fang was in a similar state of affairs with just her black shorts on.

They were panting heavily, palming and groping and grabbing at each other's flesh – whatever they could touch – and arching eagerly into one another's bodies. Lightning bit gently on a nipple and Fang moaned, body curving into her touch as her companion then tongued her.

And then someone's hand moved deftly towards the waistband of whoever's underwear, and they both stopped, looking sharply and deeply into one another's eyes.

"I think…" Someone began.

"Yeah."

"Right."

The hand detracted, both parties chuckling ruefully to themselves and each other, before Lightning relaxed on top of Fang's delightfully warm body, and Fang's arms came around her. Their breaths expelled quickly, falling onto one another's ears, as they had their faces pressed side by side. Eventually they slowed, and Lightning tucked her head into the crook of Fang's neck, her cheek pressed against her chest, and listened to her heartbeat. It was strong and soothing in her ears.

Fang chuckled again, running a gentle hand through Lightning's pinkish locks. "Vanille does know, just in case you weren't entirely sure about what just happened there."

Lightning smiled not entirely noticeably, lips barely curving – though she was content – and moving slightly to kiss Fang at a spot in between her breasts before returning to her original position. Fang sighed a little at the action.

"I gathered." She replied tonelessly, though her arms hugged tighter around the body beneath her.

Fang moved a hand to finger the waistband of Lightning's underwear from the back thoughtfully. They had to have stopped for a reason before, so the latter wasn't particularly concerned about Fang's actions.

"Vanille… We'd talked about this, Light." Fang's hand slipped under, pleasantly warm and moved to feel a cheek appreciatively. Lightning almost reddened at the sensation, unconsciously pressing closer. Fang smiled like the cat that ate the canary at Lightning's reaction. "We talked about this." She continued, rubbing in circles. "We… we really like you, Lightning." Here she sounded a little sheepish, not quite nervous because that wouldn't be Fang, but sheepish. "We thought we'd test the waters out, see if you were interested. I like how things turned out, right? But…"

Lightning mused that Fang must have not realised she was slowly getting closer and closer to touching her in a very intimate place, and found this somewhat amusing. She shifted her hips and Fang actually jumped the tiniest bit, suddenly feeling Lightning red hot and wet on her fingers. Fang's eyes glazed over for a bit and she was staring down at her hand, and Lightning almost laughed because the poor thing looked like she was faced with the toughest decision in the entire universe.

"But," Lightning started for her, shifting a bit and this time they both moaned at the sheer feel of each other. Steadying herself and breathing a little hard, she continued, "you want to wait for Vanille."

Fang looked at her with a deeply pained expression.

Lightning smirked.

Clearing her throat to regain some sense (though Lightning noticed she still hadn't moved her hand) she replied, "Yes. We agreed that if this particular… situation," Lightning visibly saw the difficulty Fang had in resisting the urge to flex her fingers in emphasis, "were to occur, we would wait 'til we could do it together, unless this situation was entirely impromptu and we couldn't help it. It's more preference, but I doubt anyone'd be too miffed if I'm honest." Fang smiled crookedly, "I think we can just about restrain ourselves, don't you?"

The situation, in all honesty, was something she would never have seen herself fall into, much less embrace with any measure of enthusiasm. Then again, she would not have considered the possibility of becoming a l'Cie – a _pulse_ l'Cie at that – either. Of all people in the ragtag group they'd unwittingly fashioned, she was the one who had seemed to naturally rise to the position of leader, essentially being consistently at the forefront of each battle, moral or no, and being a key component in eventually deciding whatever path they would take.

"Restrain ourselves, huh?"

It was difficult. Lightning was used to having very few individuals to take care of emotionally, having been limited essentially to just two, and if she were brutally honest with herself, just the one – Serah. Being a naturally independent person combined with a general dislike in entertaining the mostly ignorant notions of everybody in the universe getting along with everybody (said notions often came from breeds of people such as Snow) made for friction in a situation were everybody _had_ to get along with everybody – particularly within their group, where a lack of solidarity could very well mean death. In addition, she was a deeply logical person when it came to most things, basing her way of handling with either people or objects in terms of usefulness and the quickest solution.

Vanille and Fang…

Noticing Lightning had become quiet once more, Fang kissed her on the forehead, prompting the woman in question to look up at her in acknowledgement. She seemed to snap out of a daze, confirming Fang's suspicions as to what she had been doing before being interrupted. She smiled tenderly.

"You think too much, love."

Lightning smiled her small, easy smile in response, looking as innocent as ever, up until her eyes gradually became heavily lidded, and she propped herself up above the woman, making sure their bodies were still pressed tightly together. She gave Fang a look that bordered on smouldering, and eased her hips down, rolling her body painfully slowly and sensuously against her.

Fang's eyes widened just barely, and she closed her eyes and gave a low moan in response to Lightning's higher one, her fingers easing hotly, wetly inside her.

Trembling and grinding, rocking softly and brow dotted with sweat, Lightning couldn't help but agree.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Also, please contribute to the yuri fiction for this fandom, as it's sorely lacking on all fronts. Please leave feedback, loves. It totally makes my month!

Keep safe all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again everyone! I didn't really think I'd update on the same story, but there you go. Saves me thinking up a new summary, eh? ;D Note that this is not the final chapter and the next one will be.

All three this time, kids ;)

* * *

"Fang said, Lightning."

Lightning fought the urge to smack her own head against a wall repeatedly.

"She said."

Her companion giggled, in complete understanding of her exasperation, prancing over to her with feather-light steps before planting a kiss on her cheek that Lightning would have been annoyed by had it not been so irritatingly certain.

She lifted her head up from where she'd been glaring holes into her boots and regarded Vanille with a dry expression. The latter giggled again, pressing closer, and Lightning's proximity bubble was all but bulldozed, and she noted with mild disdain that her arm had automatically come up to fit naturally around the younger woman's shoulders.

Vanille smiled and it actually wasn't teasing in the least – despite her having every right to look as such, she'd started this whole bloody mess after all – as she pressed closer still, cuddling up to Lightning with her arms in between them, resting her head on the woman's chest.

Lightning sighed. From anyone else it would have come out as a wail for all the exasperation she was feeling. Strangely though, it was fond, evidenced by how she had come to wrap both of her arms around Vanille's body, stroking her hair gently.

_What a turn of events_, Lightning mused, squinting a little into the distance where she could observe Fang whirling and gliding about in a dance of death, practicing her spear discipline as she did every day. It was too far to discern if she'd noticed them, at least, for anyone else to say; Lightning knew better. Fang always watched her.

"Forgetting something?" Lightning looked down.

It seemed to be Vanille's intent however, as when she looked down the girl's head was positioned in just a way that her lips involuntarily met hers when she absently moved to look at her. Surprised, she almost fumbled the kiss, but Vanille giggled, and Lightning could taste her teeth.

Vanille pulled away after a moment, blushing softly and batting her eyelashes. Lightning didn't even have it in her to react anymore; this whole ordeal was made at least somewhat clear to her during a particularly heated encounter with Fang. They all _liked_ each other it seemed.

The main thing that stopped her from putting a halt to these events was that she didn't feel as though it were a purely physical thing. Granted, there was a great – _colossal_ – amount of physical attraction between the three of them, however there was also a large amount of care and genuine appreciation that came with it. When Fang and Vanille looked at her, it was like they weren't only hungry for her to keep their bed warm, but also for her companionship, for her voice to talk to them as they fell asleep, rather than just screwing them into a stupor.

She didn't have time to process things further, for Vanille wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her head down, kissing her again, with a little more need. Lightning felt the warmth of her body, the gentle press of her breasts just beneath hers as she was taller, and even the less obvious sensations like how Vanille's fingers were gently toying with the shorter hairs at the nape of her neck, and how she was mewling ever so quietly but constantly into the kiss. Lightning licked her lips and the _noise_ Vanille made was exquisite.

Without realising she'd started to mover her hands languidly and yet hotly over the girl's body, leaving a searing trail in her wake, stroking the gentle fire that was already starting to burn between them.

Vanille was walking backwards, still kissing, still holding her along, and Lighting found herself pressing her against the thick bark of a colossal tree, the force at which they came together surprising them both.

Lightning pulled away just enough to look at Vanille's eyes. She was surprised, more than she rightly should be, at the sheer rawness and intensity of the want and lust that swirled within her viridian gaze. She'd been banking on this for a long time, it seemed. Lightning leaned in to kiss her again; her own want and need roaring in response to seeing Vanille's and the latter met her with remarkable force. The faint taste of copper that bloomed on her tongue as they ravaged each other with their mouths surprised and excited her.

Vanille's nails bit into her shoulders and she arched her body into hers easily, groins meeting flush, and the younger of the two wrapped her legs tightly around Lightning's body, crossing her legs at the ankles over the top of the latter's rear.

Lightning would have never expected Vanille to be the wildcat in that particular relationship, but the notion was doubly fortified, when the girl growled – actually _growled_ – low in her throat, moving her hands to rake pleasurable trails down Lightning's back. It almost bordered on painful even through the fabric of her clothes but the pain burned like gratification rewarded, and Lightning thrusted her hips into Vanille's, the girl answering the movement with an appreciative, keening moan.

Suddenly impatient, Lightning moved her hand to fumble with Vanille's skirt, desire rending normally dextrous fingers clumsy and she almost growled herself, before just moving under the skirt, pressing hard and fast with two fingers directly on top of Vanille's underwear. The woman in question merely kissed her harder, and that copper taste surged into her mouth again – it was honest, this desire – arching her body into her, beautiful in her tenseness, like a bowstring.

Lightning knew what was going on, knew what was happening, and had no reservations about shifting the underwear aside – wet – and mercilessly plunging two fingers into Vanille's aching, soaking warmth.

Vanille let out a cry like a baying hound, and their mouths separated, Lightning placing hot kisses across the girl's collarbone as Vanille herself kissed and bit into the flesh of her companion's shoulder.

It was Vanille who set the pace, batting away ideas of a slow, simmering session by grinding her hips at first sharply downwards until all of Lightning utterly filled her, before rocking forwards and then pulling up, then repeating the process with a relentlessness assignable only to a woman possessed. Lightning groaned and it was a desperate sound, lavishing in the sheer feel of her as her fingers pounded, smacking wetly into the girl's body.

Vanille was moving like a woman overcome and Lightning dimly wondered just how long she wanted this from her. Suddenly her pace rocketed, and it was because of that that Lightning did not notice the steady falls of footsteps behind her, nor the cushioned sound of metal being dropped onto grass. Vanille moaned, a hand leaving Lightning's back, as though she were reaching for something.

Lightning registered a warm presence behind her. So warm in fact, it was hot, blazing, giving off perceptible heat in waves, pressing flush against her back. A hand took Vanille's outstretched one – she noticed it with her peripherals – and another slipped easily under her jacket, stroking the taut flesh there, before easing down beneath her underwear. A voice, wonderfully accented and hot and breathy, spoke right next to her ear, lips and tongue tracing the skin.

"I'll handle you."

Lightning shivered bodily, and it was all she could do to keep herself standing as sensory overload engulfed her completely. Her fingers stilled inside Vanille, curling, and Fang reached over to grab her wrist, easing her back into the motions until the same maddening pace was in action once more. Fang pushed close until they were all wonderfully flush together, the action jerking Lightning's fingers upwards and hitting that impossibly sweet spot inside Vanille.

The latter breathed something that sounded like Fang's name, as the woman in question lavished the skin on Lightning's neck with her tongue, before moving forward to kiss Vanille. The hand in Lightning's underwear eased down, stroking her hard, as she continued to pound wetly into Vanille. The kiss that was going on _right next to her_ grew in heat and passion.

Suddenly she was entered, drove into hard and mercilessly quick with familiar fingers, and Lightning's legs almost buckled. She noticed absently that Fang's hand had moved again to tightly grasp Vanille's.

She could see their tongues dance, glistening wetly in the sun, moving with familiarality that almost had Lightning pull out, pull away. And she did at least, with her fingers.

But then Vanille nipped on Fang's bottom lip, and the latter withdrew just a breath's space away from the girl, her lip still being held captive between beautiful teeth. They both looked coolly at Lightning and the situation would have been hilarious had her heart not been pounding deafeningly behind her ears.

She swore she could hear Fang mutter something like 'none of that missy…' while Vanille giggled. She spoke, releasing Fang's lip with a popping sound, "Lightning…"

Lightning herself could feel her face redden at the way Vanille had somehow managed to make her voice sound so deliciously _filthy_ with how she said it.

Vanille's lips curled into a devilish smile. "Don't be a sourpuss." She wiggled her hips. How like her.

Just when she'd started to feel that the whole ordeal was all about physical gratification, the girl's expression softened, and she noticed that Fang was looking at her, normally hard eyes soft with emotion, smiling a heartbreak of a smile. _We like you, Lightning_, echoed in her ears.

One of Vanille's hands came to slowly undo some of the fastenings on Lightning's clothing and Fang leaned strongly against her back, her warm presence strong and comforting.

And, with no hands at her neck to push her forwards, she moved slowly towards them.

* * *

A/N: Aaaand I felt this was a good place to stop. Haha! Sorry, stopping here has to piss off some people. But it is a good place, I think.

Again, trying to steer away from LET'S HUMP LOTS LOL. The last chapter should hopefully appease everyone, as it contains the 'Grand Unfing'. Geez, it's going to be difficult...

As always, feedback is appreciated and motivates one to write faster and better. I love you all, keep safe.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh my very God, an update! Wow, I didn't expect this. Well actually, I've spent the entire damn night writing my ass off (and I barely have an ass, so be thankful geez), as in _not slept_, it is now 6:37am and I ought to sleep. But inspiration assaulted me today with all the tenderness of a nail bat and so I thought I would use it.

This is the end to this one, graphic sexual content ahead. Although if you're already at this chapter, you probably knew that, huh? Haha.

* * *

This was insanity.

Ordinarily she was the kind of person to seek physical gratification from a slightly tamer activity. While she was not above picking someone up at a bar – very hush-hush, mind – she could not even begin to say she had engaged in this level on wanton debauchery with anyone.

Much less any two.

And ordinarily she would most certainly be in charge; she was no stranger to pleasure, and she knew how to get what she wanted and she knew how to please. In everyday scenarios the latter attitude didn't manifest itself at all often but it was a dimension to her personality that existed nonetheless. Ordinarily she would not have allowed herself to be stripped bare and fucked wildly against a tree, and ordinarily she wouldn't have been hungrily plunging into and tasting another while this was going on.

But it wasn't ordinary.

Nothing about the situation was ordinary – whenever was it ordinary to be seduced by two very in love people, who apparently loved you, who you apparently, maybe, perhaps, probably, most likely… Loved in return? Perhaps it was within the lifestyle of your average Lothario, but to Lightning – stoic, unflappable, cool, calm, collected Lightning – it didn't happen.

She arched her back, releasing a lengthy, keening moan as she was touched _just so_. Something within her body was stroked in just the right way, fuelling the already raging fire in her belly until it blazed anew, an inferno. She clenched tightly, wetly, and Fang practically whimpered from somewhere behind her. She rocked backwards, getting filled deeper, harder, and her action inspired Fang to grab desperately at her sweat-slickened hips. The latter growled with sheer need and desire, driving her body into her thrusts, and with each delicious breach Lightning was driven higher, madder. She felt her breast get squeezed, get fondled exquisitely at the tip, before the hand snaked over to her rear. Fang stopped thrusting for a moment, fingers buried and clenched within her, and leaned forward, kissing a trail up the bumps of Lightning's spine until she reached her ear.

"You're beautiful." Fang whispered, licking tantalizingly the tip of the woman's earlobe, before nipping lightly on the shell of her ear. Lightning's body shuddered at the admission and the ministrations, growing hotter, clenching tighter. She was blushing all over her body, aching with need.

At her fingertips Vanille writhed helplessly. She was sat down, leaning against the base of a tree, and buried between her legs was Lightning, thrusting slowly and deeply into her body. She gyrated her hips slowly with each gloriously slow entrance, feeling wetness rolling thinly from her throbbing, desperate core. She could feel it and hear it with each purposeful stroke, and it was driving her absolutely insane. She was shuddering badly with how much she _needed_ Lightning to pound her, and the other woman knew and kept teasing her, even going so far as to lick strong circles a particularly sensitive spot. Vanille whined, shaking, and wrapped her legs around Lightning's neck, forcing the woman's tongue into her. With her free hand, Lightning tenderly stroked her body, loving her flesh even as she tortured her so.

It was so different to what Fang was doing, and yet very much the same. Lightning was growing dizzy with lust from Vanille's heady scent in her nose, her taste on her tongue, and Fang's utterly merciless, utterly perfect pounding. She was so completely overtaken by these two, and her whole body was quaking with an intoxicating mixture of adoration and lust.

Fang would plunge in and out of her with fervour, bringing her so close to the edge, so close, and yet when she felt Lightning tighten and pulse and spasm wetly against her fingers, she would ease up completely, leaving the other woman hungering for more. Fang chuckled after slowing down, but it was broken by the raw desire in her husky voice, sounding more like a series of brief, shuddering moans than laughter. She slowed but stayed constant, deciding to watch the pair before her.

Vanille's eyes were shut tight and she was chanting Lightning's name like a prayer, mewling and moaning and holding the woman's head down with her hands and legs. Lightning, able to concentrate a little better due to the lull, apparently dived in feverishly, her tongue flicking rapidly and hitting all the right spots. Vanille's eyes shot open and her moans reached higher, hips rocking forcibly into Lightning's eager mouth. Fang felt herself grow hotter, if that were at all possible.

Fang and Vanille made sudden eye contact, and the look of sheer bliss in the latter's eyes made Fang want to melt.

They'd been planning this for the longest, longest time. Lightning was such a difficult person to read, but Vanille had expressed – when they'd reunited – that it appeared that she _had_ shown interest in the girl, however mild, and (Vanille grew timid at admitting this) she liked her too. Liked her being the prime understatement of the year. She adored her, cared for her, wanted her.

Wanted to keep her.

Fang, in all her open-mindedness, took no offense. This was very greatly in part to the pair of them talking about how utterly mind-blowingly _gorgeous_ they both found Lightning the evening prior, giggling at a campfire and hiding their smiles when the soldier grew curious and ventured near.

More than that though, they talked about who she was as a person.

And that, that had been more than enough for either of them.

Lightning may have been stoic, unflappable, cool, calm, collected, but she was also very much loving, warm, tender, thoughtful and so full of integrity and goodness it was an utter chore to _not_ be enamoured with her. Incidentally Vanille had assumed her to be 'kind of mean' at their first contact, but further contact only inspired the desire for even more contact, and then contact of a different kind entirely.

She was a prize. She was something hard-earned and beautiful. She wasn't like something you could strap on a metal detector for and hunt down in sand to have by chance, not even after hours and hours of searching. She was something you fought for, something you had to be for. If she didn't see that in you…

She wouldn't even look at you.

And so it was with a wild and unreservedly fulfilled heart that Fang took care to explore every inch of the wonderful being before her.

Fang considered herself the luckiest woman in the whole damn world with Vanille at her side. With the two of them she simply could not compute the magnitude of her fortune. She leaned forward, her fingers curling down and hitting something sweet inside of one of her lovers, who sighed happily. Fang kissed the pale flesh before her, stroking tenderly the smooth, shifting muscles across the delicious pane of Lightning's back.

It took her a moment to realise Vanille was doing the same, with her free hand.

* * *

She was sated.

Beyond a shadow of a doubt, _sated_.

Lightning couldn't seem to process a single, purposeful thought in her sex-addled brain without an uncontrollable burst of chuckles uncharacteristically rising up her throat. She was in a complete state of euphoria, and for once, _for once_, she genuinely didn't entertain the thought of scowling.

Or the mission.

"Light."

She felt herself start to smile.

"So this is what you're like in the afterglow, huh? I figured you might want a cigarette or something, sergeant."

"Fang, you of all people should know what I'm like in the afterglow."

She heard Vanille giggle pleasantly and could feel Fang's blush more than see it, from her place with her head resting on the woman's chest. She smirked at the rapidly increasing warmth emanating from the skin beneath her cheek.

Fang sighed. "Well, you got me there sunshine." She raised a hand and squeezed Lightning's shoulder lovingly. They were intertwined together as one, resting upon their collective bedding with a thin makeshift blanket draped over the lot of them. It was darker now. Lightning had the initiative earlier to cultivate a fire – Fang winked at her over the initial wooden foundation – and it was currently blazing with steady vigour a few feet away from them, bathing them in with its hot flavour. Upright and away from the flames was a small collective of used deceptisols haphazardly strewn about the campsite. All of them were completely empty as to disguise the trio for a prolonged length of time. Earlier, and with mild alarm, they thought they'd noticed Sazh (and it would be him) blundering helplessly through some bushes. After several moments of mild, naked panic, he appeared to get told off by his little chocobo, and started in the direction of Vallis Media.

"So…" Vanille began, curling tighter around Lightning's body. One of her hands held Fang's, while the other was coiled tightly around the pink-haired woman. "Are you…" Lightning looked down. "Are you okay with this?" Vanille asked gently, her hand pulling tighter, closer.

Lightning looked bemusedly at her. "With what, exactly?" She had one arm around Fang's shoulders and the other firmly wrapped around the smaller woman. "'This'," she gestured with a gentle inclination of her brow, "is incredibly difficult to define."

Vanille looked concerned. Fang looked worried.

"This isn't something I would ordinarily do."

Lightning regarded the pair of them gently. Her statement, she could tell, was fraying their nerves somewhat. It didn't surprise her. Truth be told she'd come to terms with what had happened the moment she'd relented, the moment she'd given in. It was with that careful 'yes' she'd decided, come what may, she would be able to wrap her head around whatever happened, good or bad, and grow and learn from it. Perhaps it would turn out to be a beneficial situation, perhaps it would have resulted in the grandest cluster fuck ever documented by man or beast, or perhaps an adamantoise could have trundled along and horribly ended them all.

She'd made her piece with the (high) possibility of a negative outcome long before she'd got on her knees and made Vanille scream to high heaven.

Perhaps they misunderstood?

"Look, I-"

"-I think we owe you an explanation."

Lightning blinked rapidly at the interruption. She was surprised, and in her unguarded state she showed it; her open mouth fell shut with an audible clicking of teeth.

Fang craned her neck to look her in the eye, as Vanille lay gentle kisses in the valley between Lightning's breasts. She allowed each kiss to settle fully, meeting the soft skin with the fullness of both lips and lingering, before gently sucking and pulling away.

"See, we thought a lot about this." Lightning made a dubious expression. "No I mean it, we thought about this for a long time." Fang spoke quietly, her voice turned heavy with emotion. "We thought about how you would react, how you would react to us, how this would lay out…" She paused, as if to let what she'd said sink in. "But most of all, what we really thought of…" She cleared her throat and stroked the back of Vanille's head. She younger woman continued her gentle kissing, absorbed with the activity and blushing prettily. "What we really thought of was you."

Lightning felt somewhat at a loss for words. Fang's stare was boring deeply into her. She felt like the woman was peering directly into her soul, and loving everything that she saw.

It broke her heart.

"All we thought of…" Vanille added quietly. Lightning shifted her gaze to her and noted with a bolt of alarm and some sort of heavy, unspoken emotion that there were actually tears in the woman's eyes. When she blinked there was moisture on her eyelashes, and they flicked wetly against Lightning's chest with east heartfelt kiss. Something in her heart spasmed painfully at the revelation.

Fang held Lightning's shoulder tighter, and the action was as fond as it was desperate. The latter felt her concern grow stronger; Fang wasn't desperate, she demanded, she got what she want.

"Lightning, you don't have-"

"-You don't have to explain." She shook her head, the corners of her lips curling upwards in the suggestion of a smile. For some reason, it felt more sincere than if she'd beamed at them.

It seemed her initial impression of the whole situation was entirely wrong. She'd be the first person to tell you that what had transpired over the last few days – perhaps it had been going on for longer, no, she was certain – had been entirely unprecedented and completely bizarre. She was a trained soldier, ready and capable to handle whatever the hell the world could spit at her. And not just handle; she could probably disarm it and then calmly explain to you at least fifty ways of killing it, too.

At this ordeal – if you could even call it that anymore – her moral compass had been called into question. Lightning considered herself a woman of moral strength, and admired those who stood for what she perceived to be 'the right thing', as naïve as that might sound. Moral abc's, especially for a woman of her age, called into question luring away one half of an adoring pair before you even got to the letter 'd'. 'Cheating', as anyone could tell you, was a negative thing to avoid and definitely not one to encourage lest you meet a gruesome end at the hands of a wrathful, possibly spear-wielding, spouse.

But she was coaxed.

More than that, she was pulled in, leaded in gently and given an exit at every step. Lightning bit back a chuckle; she could understand their worry. Perhaps she ought to educate them.

Lightning tilted Vanille's face upwards, where her own bright, steely eyes met the younger woman's watery, uncertain ones. She leaned forward, noting with mild amusement Vanille's surprised expression, before slanting her mouth over the gentle 'o' the redhead's lips had made. Eagerly she responded, snapping to life and gripping tighter than before. Lightning pulled away with that same unyielding expression of understanding on her face, and all at once Vanille understood.

Lightning tilted her head up then, and Fang found herself struggling to look at both girls' eyes at once. Vanille smiled pleasantly at her, burying her head into the throng of heat their joined bodies created, and so Fang fixed her attention to Lightning, who was actually looking at her a tad salaciously.

"In fact," Fang couldn't help but stare blatantly at the gentle movements of Lightning's lips. Heat bloomed in her lower abdomen. Lightning continued. "I think I should be the one to explain, henceforth." She untangled herself from their limbs and moved to hold herself up on her extended arms, leaning above the pair who were transfixed both by her sentiment and by her ever enticing body. She alternated her stare between them, expression not budging an inch. "And if you don't understand…" She leaned down, taking Vanille's warm nipple into her mouth. The girl gasped, feeling Lightning's tongue swirl hotly over her body. She released Vanille's breast with a delicate pop. "Or if you don't believe me…" She tilted her head and began kissing a searing trail up the toned flesh of Fang's stomach. "I will just have to explain again, educate you again…" She gave Fang's nipple a quick flick with her tongue, and the woman sighed at the action.

Lightning's smile turned from saucy to warm. "Again and again," she said finally, deeply kissing them both. She paused for a moment, straddling the both of them, and offered them all the affection her eyes could convey.

"Until you understand."

* * *

A/N: and that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed it. My apologies to people who expected it to be more leaden with wanton acts of kink, frankly I did too? Is that odd? Humm. But it felt more natural to have ended up like this, a lot of feeeeelings involved. You know what though, it simply wouldn't make any sense if feelings didn't come into significant play, since Lightning's not the kind of character to maliciously break apart a relationship like that. Unless I suppose, you write her like it, heh.

For those who are interested, I used to have a story on here called 'Like A Second Meeting'… Currently it's undergoing an intense re-write. It will probably be posted under a different name. Anyway I'm totally rambling, sorry!

I hope you enjoyed Vacillitation; I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to leave a review if you want, but that's not what I do it for :) (although obviously I want to make you guys happy!)


End file.
